Жанна д'Арк
Эта статья о 5 Жанне д'Арк. Другие версии: 5 Жанна д'Арк (Арчер). 5 Жанна д'Арк (Альтер). 4 Жанна д'Арк (Альтер) (Санта Лили). 4 Жанна д'Арк (Берсеркер Альтер). La Pucelle d'Orléans, Орлеанская Дева |voicea = Сакамото Маая |illus = Такеучи Такаши |class = Ruler |atk = 1,482/9,593 |hp = 2,420/16,500 |gatk = 10,501 |ghp = 18,076 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 90 |id = 59 |growthc = Обратная S |attribute = Звёзды |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 21% |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 10.1% |npchargeatk = 0.76% |npchargedef = 3% |traits = Женщина, Гуманоид, Сейберфейс, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш |gender = f |alignment = Законопослушное・Доброе }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A-= Дарует неуязвимость всем членам группы на 1 ход. Повышает их защиту на 3 хода. 500% шанс оглушить себя на 2 хода. Эффект |overchargeeffect = Каждый ход восстанавливает HP всех членов группы, активно 2 хода. |leveleffect = Защита + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 15% |l3 = 20% |l4 = 22.5% |l5 = 25% |chargeeffect = HP + |c1 = 1,000 |c2 = 1,500 |c3 = 2,000 |c4 = 2,500 |c5 = 3,000 }} |-| Ранг A= Дарует неуязвимость всем членам группы на 1 ход. Повышает их защиту на 3 хода. Снимает все отрицательные эффекты со всех членов группы. |overchargeeffect = Каждый ход восстанавливает HP всех членов группы, активно 2 хода. |leveleffect = Защита + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 15% |l3 = 20% |l4 = 22.5% |l5 = 25% |chargeeffect = HP + |c1 = 1,000 |c2 = 1,500 |c3 = 2,000 |c4 = 2,500 |c5 = 3,000 }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Факты *She has the highest HP values out of all Servants. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~, 30 July 2016 Update. *She received Battle Sprite Update on Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver, 10 January 2018 Update. *She is the first servant to received sprite update twice. Изображения Saint Graphs= jeanne1.png|Стадия 1 jeanne2.png|Стадия 2 jeanne3.png|Стадия 3 jeanne4.png|Стадия 4 Jeanneaf.png|День Дурака ruler01-01.png|Arcade Стадия 2 |-| Иконки= Jeanneicon.png|Стадия 1 JeanneStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 JeanneStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 JeanneFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= JeanneDArcSprite1New.png|Стадия 1 JeanneDArcSprite2New.png|Стадия 2 JeanneDArcSprite3New.png|Стадия 3 S059 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S059 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S059 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) rulersprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старая) rulersprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старая) rulersprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старая) LuminositeEternelleFlag.png|Luminosité Eternelle Jeanne_sword.png|Меч Святой Екатерины |-| Эмоции= Jeanned'ArcStage02Full.png|Оф. Рендер (Стадия 2) Jeanne_1.png|Стадия 1 Jeanne_2.png|Стадия 2 Jeanne_3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order HolyNightSign.png|Holy Night Sign Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Vessel_of_saint.png|Vessel of the Saint Heroicjeanne.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Holymaidenchaldea.png|Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea 276.png|Anniversary Heroines Cheers_To_2017-0.png|Cheers To 2017 (Scroll) JeanneFanClubSet.png|Jeanne Fan Club Set CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE639.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE644.png|White Cruising FateApocryphaCard.png|Fate/Apocrypha CE689.png|A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life CE704.png|New Beginning A_Pilgrimage_Towards_Him-temp.png|A Pilgrimage To The Other Side |-| Другое= JeanneArcadeStage01.png|Стадия 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneArcadeStage02.png|Стадия 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneArcadeStage03.png|Стадия 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Jeanne d'Arc 01.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 2 Jeanne d'Arc 02.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 2 Ruler Jeanne dArc Official Render (April Fool).png|Оф. Рендер (День Дурака) JeannedArcArcadeStage02.png|Стадия 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade)